All I Want
by TheDrunkenBuffer
Summary: My first one-shot fic (and fic in general here!). For the past few months Po has been having the occasionally restless night after meeting a certain blue-eyed leopard. With him trying to come to terms with her leaving him to become the leader of the Ladies of the Shade, will he perhaps find a way to get over the pain of a broken heart gives him?


**I figured I should put a few recommended stuff in here before you read this. With it being a song fic I'd recommend listening to the song 'All I Want' by Kodaline. Also just in case you haven't watched Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, I'd also recommend watching the 'Ladies of the Shade' episode just so you have an idea of who So** **ng is, as well as some of the scenes I reference. Aside from that, all I have left to say is that I hope you enjoy my first fic here! :)**

"Speech" = actual speech  
 **'Speech' = thought  
** _"Speech" = flashback speech_

* * *

It was the middle of the night at the Valley of Peace and as its name would suggest everything was indeed peaceful. With all of its citizens lying fast asleep not a single sound could be heard throughout the entire valley…well almost the entire valley. Atop the Jade Mountain sits the Jade Palace which overlooks the Valley in its entirety. Within the student barracks of the Palace lay one panda that had been having trouble sleeping for a while now.

Po rolled over from one side to another trying desperately to get some sleep so that he would at least be somewhat rested before the morning gong rang. However, no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't fall into the warm embrace of slumber. Whilst, this wasn't exactly a recurring issue for him it wasn't exactly the first time he had such a restless night. Normally, Po was pretty quick to knock out when it was time to sleep; months of training with Shifu and the Furious Five had instilled a strict sleeping schedule that his body naturally grew accustomed to over time. But, over the past couple of months Po had been getting the occasional restless night…and all of this was ever since that fateful day, that day when he was fated to meet her.

"Song..." Po quietly said to himself as he continued to stare up at the ceiling of his room blankly. As his mind began to wander back to the fond memories he had of the time the leopard and himself had together, a distant knocking sound could be heard. The panda's small ears perked up at this noise as he was snapped out of his reminiscent state.

' **Who on earth could be here at this hour?'** thought the Dragon Warrior as he grabbed a Bo staff that was hung in his room. It wouldn't have been the first time that some power hungry villain had tried to launch a surprise attack on the Jade Palace at night, so experience had taught Po to always be vigilante even at these hours. As he slid open the door to his room and crept towards the entrance of the student barracks, he could hear the knocking get progressively louder. Once, Po had reached the solid oak door he gripped his staff tightly in one hand preparing to defend himself before using his other hand to open the door carefully so as not to disturb the other Master's sleep.

Opening the door, Po found no one to be on the other side. As he scratched his head in confusion as to who could've possibly been knocking at the door, a big gust of wind blew sending a small chill down Po's spine. The wind caused the low hanging branches of a nearby tree to swing by Po's head and knock against the door.

' **Well that explains our mystery visitor,'** Po chuckled to himself. Looking around he could see aside from the occasional gust of wind the grounds of the Jade Palace were as tranquil as the waters of the Pool of Sacred Tears. Po could not help but be in awe as he saw the setting he was so familiar with during the day in a new light at night. The luminescent glow that the full moon bathed the grassy fields and trees in with the stunning background of the night sky decorated with glittering stars.

' **Well seeing as I'm already out of my room I might as well take a walk to clear my head,'** Po thought, eager to explore the rest of the Jade Palace grounds. As he walked around he began to notice all the new things that the silence enabled him to pay attention to; from the crunch of the dirt beneath his feet to even the steady beating of his own heart. Po began to close his eyes as he truly took in all the things his other sense besides sight could give him.

' **Is this what Grand Master Oogway felt like when he meditated and discovered kung fu?'** Po wondered to himself. Before, he could pursue his thoughts however he smacked into a hard object and proceeded to fall flat on his butt.

"Ow! Hey what's your prob…". Po began to argue before opening his eyes and seeing a tree trunk in front of him, "…lem." He finished as he looked up to see it was in fact the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Slowly, getting back to his feet he began to dust himself rubbing his behind as he got up. As he tried to ease the pain, a memory of the scroll he had given to Song just before she left with a drawing of his butt sprung into his head.

"Arrrgh! Why can't I get the thought of her out of my head?!" Po yells into the empty abyss of the night as he swings a punch at the tree shaking the branches a little. Almost as if in response, the tree dropped a single peach on top of Po which just hit his left cheek before dropping to the ground. The panda bent down to pick up the fallen fruit whilst holding onto his cheek that had been struck; the same cheek that she has given him her farewell kiss. With a heavy sigh, he sits himself back down and leans against the huge peach tree. He only noticed that almost the entirety of the base of the tree was covered with white headed dandelions which only further reflected the light of the moon to further make the base of the tree seem brighter than it already was.

"They don't call you the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom for nothing do they huh?" the black and white kung fu master spoke as if expecting to hear a wise-ass response from the tree.

' **Then again it's pretty obvious why she's in my head…why I can't rest easy some nights knowing I'll see her face in my mind those nights,'** he concluded in his head. He took a bite out of the peach as he continued to think about the blue eyed feline.

' **Man even this peach tastes like her…fuzzy,'** thought Po as he remembered the time when the two of them shared noodles together and almost shared a direct kiss. Before he unknowingly proceeded to try and eat her entire head. He laughed rather loudly as he remembered that funny moment between the two. Before he began to think to himself:

' **Most women would have probably left me if I had done anything like that to them…heck most women wouldn't have probably hung out with a fat panda like me.'** The Dragon Warrior looked at himself as he said that. **'Could that have been the reason why she left me?'**

No. He refused to believe that would be the reason. Song wasn't that callous a person at all. Besides she had shown some affection for the panda as well from the scroll with a heart drawn on it to the kiss she gave him.

' **But if you loved me…why'd you leave me?'**

Po's thoughts went back to that moment when Song had rejected his offer to stay with him at the Valley of Peace.

" _So, what say you and I head back to the Valley of Peace hmm?"_

" _Actually, I was thinking the Ladies need a new leader. Someone that can get them away from a life of thievery and into honest work."_

" _Well, I'd love to, but I got a lot on my plate as the Dragon Warrior."_

" _I was talkin' about me."_

It was that moment where he later came to realise his heart was broken at her choosing to stay with the Ladies of the Shade rather than be with him.

" _Oh! Uh yeah! That makes a lot more sense. You'd be perfect."_ He finished saying knowing she was determined to carry out her new motive in becoming leader of the Ladies. Not long after that they had exchanged parting gifts; him the scroll and her the kiss, before she flew away along the wind currents never to be seen or heard from again.

Ever since then, every once in a while he would have a restless night where he simply couldn't sleep, just like tonight. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he began to wonder whether he'd always have nights like this one and whether he'd eventually get over the feeling of a Song-shaped hole missing right by his side.

Normally, he wouldn't cry over near enough anything like this. He had proven to be a lot more stronger than this many a time before whether it be almost giving up on becoming the Dragon Warrior or even taking the regular beatings he'd receive from each of the Furious Five daily during training. But, despite the physical scars they left on him that would normally make any normal person cry whether in pain or frustration, the panda persevered through all of that. However, this wasn't just another physical blow he could shrug off as if it were nothing, this was a blow straight to his heart. One that simply couldn't be ignored and could only truly heal with time.

"Po?" a familiar voice called out to snap him back to reality. He quickly wiped away any tears before she could see them.

"Tigress? What are you doing awake at this time?" Po asked as he turned to face Tigress who was walking up the hill towards him.

"I could ask the same with you," quipped the orange eyed feline before she continued "although despite your attempt to leave the barracks as quietly as possible…you didn't really succeed in that."

"Sorry if I disturbed your sleep," the panda said sheepishly as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," she responded before asking with a look of concern on her face, "Is everything alright with you?"

'Damn am I really that easy to read?' Po thought to himself before answering:

"Everything is fine Tigress. Why'd you ask?" Po tried his best to make sure he gave nothing else away to how he really felt.

Despite, his best efforts he could clearly see Tigress wasn't buying his lie but she with a sigh she place her paw on his shoulder and said:

"Well…if you ever have anything that's troubling you…I'll be there to hear you out…if you want that is?"

She quickly turned around and began to walk back to the barracks but Po for sure thought he saw a little blush form on her cheeks as she finished what she was saying. Ever since their adventure in Gongmen City after Po had gotten lost in the celebrations and hugged her, he had noticed she had made more of an effort to get closer to him. Whether it was just his imagination running wild or whether she actually had feelings for him, he didn't know. But as far as their relationship as fellow Masters was, Tigress was someone Po valued greatly.

' **She's one of the most loyal people I've ever met to her friends and has always been ready to throw her life on the line to protect me…'** he though as he recalled the time she protected him from one of Shen's cannons taking the majority of the brunt of a shot for him. **'…She's one of the strongest people I've ever met both physically and mentally. Plus, when you really get to know her she has an incredibly soft and caring side to her,'** he continued to think.

"Po remember to get some sleep! You need to be rested for training tomorrow." Tigress called out to him as she continued walking back, snapping him out of his thought train in the process.

"Will do…" Po agreed as he began to follow Tigress back to the barracks as well.

He looked back one last time to admire the sight of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom bathed in the light of the full moon. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew and the white dandelions that had been growing around the base of the tree let loose all of their seeds over the edge of the cliff. As the seeds floated away into the pitch blackness never to be seen again, they reminded Po of the umbrellas that the Ladies of the Shade flew away on including Song.

One final thought crossed Po's mind as he watched the seeds fly to start their new lives elsewhere:

' **Maybe all I want…maybe all I need…is to find somebody like you Song?** '

* * *

 **And there you have it! My first one-shot songfic here! Hopefully, you guys at least somewhat enjoyed it! Please do feel free to leave a review telling me whether you liked it or not. I'd also appreciate any constructive criticisms telling me what I could to improve as I'm always looking for ways to get better and improve my writing overall! I'll make sure to respond back to any reviews I do get if possible!**

 **Until then, I'll guess this is TheDrunkenBuffer signing out! :)**


End file.
